Skater Boy
by 92musiclover
Summary: Sam Evans was a boy who was the neighborhood punk. Quinn Fabray was the girly ballerina. They dated, but Quinn soon dumps him claiming he wasn't good enough for her. What happens five years later when she sees him rockin MTV? Songfic 'Skater Boy' by Avril Lavigne. SAMCEDES fans only!


**Hi there! Welcome to my new story! This time, it's Avril Lavigne!  
First off, I OWN NOTHING!  
SONG IS BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**Samcedes fans, please enjoy! Fabrevan fans, might wanna leave!**

**Once again, I OWN NOTHING**

**Enjoy!**

**Sk8ter Boi**

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

In Lima, Ohio, there a boy named Sam Evan and a girl named Quinn Fabray.

Obvious right?

_He was a punk, she did ballet  
what more can I say?_

Sam was the neighborhood punk. Quinn was the girly ballerina. Need I say more?

_He wanted her, she'd never tell; secretly  
she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
'cause they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Sam wanted Quinn. Quinn would never say, but she secretly wanted Sam as well. She would've been with him if her friends didn't have a problem with Sam and his baggy clothes.

_He was a Sk8ter Boi, she said 'See ya later boy!'  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

Sam and Quinn did eventually date, but in secret. For a while, Sam was okay with it. Eventually, however, he got tried of all the secret texts, movies at someone's house, and crappy take-out. Sam soon told Quinn he was tired of being her dirty little secret and wanted to go public.

Quinn, on the other hand, didn't want to risk ruining her reputation by dating the neighborhood punk. This caused Sam to give her the ultimatum; him or her popularity.

Quinn broke up with Sam after three months of dating. She told him he wasn't good enough to be her boyfriend. Sam was heartbroken.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

Five years later, Quinn is in her small apartment putting her baby daughter, Beth, down for a nap after feeding her. The father left a month before Beth was born. She was all alone.

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees?  
Sk8ter Boi rockin up MTV_

Quinn flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She was channel surfing when she hears a voice say;

'_That was Sam Evans! Give it up!'_ as a crowd cheers.

Quinn's eyes widened as she saw Sam Evans, the neighborhood punk, rockin up MTV with his guitar.

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

Quinn reached for her phone and dialed her friend, Santana, cell number.

'_Hello?'_

"Santana, you'll never guess who I just saw,"

'_Sam Evans on MTV?'_

"Yes. I can't believe it."

'_Britt and I are going to see his show tonight. It's at 7:30. Wanna come?'_

"Let me call the sitter,'

_He was a Sk8ter Boi, she said 'See ya later, boi!'  
He wasn't good enough for her!  
Now he's a super star, slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a Sk8ter Boi, she said 'See ya later, boi!'  
He wasn't good enough for her!  
Now he's a super star, slammin on his guitar!  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Quinn changed into a some jeans, a red blouse and black sandals. She met up with Brittany and Santana in front of the stadium and they walked in.

During the show, Sam was killing it on the guitar and his singing voice was amazing. The crowd was loving him.

"Skater boy's all grown up," Quinn thought to herself.

When it was intermission, Sam was escorted backstage. He saw Quinn when he walked passed and had the look of shock and confusion. He told security to let her through.

She followed him to his dressing room.

"You were amazing. I can't believe how much you've grown up," she said.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Sam asked with bitterness in his voice.

Quinn was taken aback at this.

"I-I wanted to see you. My friends had tickets to your show, so I came along," she said.

"Really? And what were you hoping would happen if I saw you? I would see you and my old feelings for you would come back?"

Before Quinn could answer, the door opened to reveal an African-American woman with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with the words 'Punk Chic' in pink and black and white high top shoes. She was also wearing the VIP badge.

"Sam, you are killing it out there! I am so proud of you!" the girl said.

"Thanks baby!" Sam said as he hugged and kissed the woman.

Quinn had a confused look on her face.

The woman faced Quinn.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company," she said.

"It's okay. 'Cedes, this is Quinn Fabray. We went to high school together. Quinn, this is Mercedes Jones. My beautiful amazing fiancé," Sam said wrapping his arms around her waist causing Mercedes to blush.

"Stop!" she said smiling.

"What? I speak only the truth," Sam said as Mercedes giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn," Mercedes said holding out her hand.

Quinn shook it and gave her a fake smile.

"You too, Mercedes," she said.

"Hey, 'Cedes, can you go make sure the band knows the next song is a duet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Thanks babe," Sam said and kissed her cheek.

"It was nice to meet you, Quinn. Maybe the three of us can get lunch or something one day," Mercedes suggested.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see. It was nice to meet you too," Quinn said and Mercedes walked out.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck. That boy's mine now!_

"Fiancé?" Quinn asked.

"We met my junior year of college. Been dating for three years. I finally asked her last week. We're going public after the concert tour," Sam explained.

"I see,"

"Look Quinn, I don't know what you were hoping when you came here tonight, but you broke my heart when we broke up. You cared more about your popularity than our relationship. Mercedes is different. She is the reason I am here today. She saw something in me I didn't even know existed. She saw the man in me," Sam said.

_We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man  
that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

"She loves you. I can see it," Quinn said.

"And I love her. Deeply," Sam said.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard how we rock  
each other's world?_

"Look, we can be friends, but that's it. Friends only, nothing more," Sam said.

Quinn looked at her feet, but still nodded.

Just then, Sam's manager came in.

"Sam, 5 minutes," he said.

"I'll be right there," Sam said as his manager walked away.

"I'll let you get ready," Quinn said as she began to leave.

"It was nice to see you again, Quinn," Sam said.

Quinn turned to face him.

"You too. Keep in touch okay?" she asked

"I will,"

With that, Quinn walked out as Mercedes came back in.

"She's leaving already?" she asked.

"Looks like it," Sam said wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Was that her? The girl you used to know?"

"Yeah,"

"She really missed out,"

"Yeah, but then again, I never would've met you and become the rock star I am today because of you,"

"What? All we did was record some of your singing, I posted it on YouTube, some agent saw you and made you a rock star,"

"And you became an amazing singer as well. Not to mention my smokin hot fiancé,"

"Okay, now you're getting a big head,"

"You love my big head,"

"Yeah and you. I love you,"

"I love you too," Sam said and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

When air became an issue, they broke.

"Okay. Ready to rock?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm always ready to rock," Sam said grabbing his guitar.

They held hands as they walked out. Sam kissed Mercedes' hand as they walked on stage.

Quinn saw from the crowd with a sad face. She felt a pain in her chest; this must have been the same pain Sam felt when she broke up with him.

_I'm with the Sk8ter Boi.  
I said 'See ya later, boi! I'll be backstage after the show!'  
I'll be at his studio, singin the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know_

Sam and Mercedes were on stage singing one of his songs they turned into a duet. When Quinn, couldn't take it anymore, she got up and started to walk out of the stadium. She looked back at the stage and saw Sam and Mercedes kissing as they finished the song. She finally walked out, heartbroken and teary eyed.

_I'm with the Sk8ter Boi.  
I said 'See ya later, boi! I'll be backstage after the show!'  
I'll be at his studio, singin the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know…_

A couple months later, word got out about Sam and Mercedes engagement along with the new song the wrote called 'Sk8ter Boi.'

Sam claimed it was about a girl he knew back in high school and they broke up because she was too worried about her popularity. He didn't give a name.

The song became number one in only one week and sold over millions on iTunes.

Mercedes stated she couldn't be anymore proud of Sam. She also stated she couldn't wait for the wedding and she happier than ever.

Quinn looked back with regret about how she cared too much about her popularity and didn't see the man Sam Evans turned out to be.

**The End**

**So how was it? Please review! **


End file.
